The Sun of Durin
by AMMO121
Summary: Iggy is a dwarf in every sence of the word, apart from the part where he's six foot and has wing of course. But Iggy's never really botherd with the small details.
1. Prologue

Iggy, no matter what others might think, does not like violence.

He would be perfectly happy just living life surrounded by those that he loved and loved him. It is one of the many ways that he differs from his adopted kin. They live and die for the glory of battle, they fight when they can, and ask questions later. But that's not him, he doesn't see battle as a place to earn honor nor a unavoidable part of life.

He would just like to see the people he love happy and healthy, and maybe that's to much to ask for. At least, not without a great price to pay.

And he wonders, as the battle between five armies rages around him, if this is the price they must all pay for his father to sit under his mountain once more.

He lays in a pool of his own blood and he wonders, just as his vision is blurring and darkening, if this is the price he must pay for trying to fit into a family once more.


	2. And So it Starts

Thorin saw no harm in it; it was only to be a two day trip to a nearby village. The roads were clear and safe and that's probably the only reason Dis allowed him to bring her sons along.

Her young sons, if he might add.

Fili and Kili are only twenty-five and twenty respectively and are only boys in the eyes of all those around them, Thorin included. But they must get used to the road and traveling, and with it, the risks and planning that goes into moving from one place to another.

Not that the prince has any plans on showing them yet exactly how much danger is lurking in the woods, waiting for curious little dwarflings to wonder off on their own.

Ok, maybe a story or two around the fire couldn't hurt too much. If only to scare them into not getting into too much trouble or wondering off alone, not that it'll stop them for long.

So it came down to the fact that they had to start off small and to teach them while they were still young enough that they'll soak it up like a sponge. It had taken some time to get it all planed and for Dis to even begin to waver in her stand that 'No, her little treasures will /not/ be going with their thick headed uncle.'

But, it was finally agreed on that he would take them to a nearby village that was only a two day walk, there and back. That meant that they would only be spending a night camping out, it also meant that on that same night he would be alone with two rowdy dwarflings. They'll be miles away from their mother, the only one that they truly fear, and the only being in Middle-Earth that they would listen to, even if they didn't want to.

So he probably should not have been surprised when they went against his orders, and almost got themselves killed in the process.

~The Sun of Durin~

They descended upon them just as the sun was at the lowest point in the sky.

Thorin heard them before he say them, only moments after he got a fire going. They came rushing out of the woods at dizzying speeds, growling and snarling as if an Elf had insulted their mother.

"Wolves," he said, standing up and pushing his sister-sons safely behind him. "Run to the trees behind us, and climb, do not look back."

He did not turn his eyes away from the beasts before him as he spoke to his young kin. His sword was at ready, having drawled it only moments ago. The exiled prince kept an eye on the savages as they tried to circle him, but he would not allow it.

It took a moment but when he gave Fili a small nudge with his hand the older boy finally did as he was told. Grabbing his brothers' hand he made a mad dash for the nearest tree. Kili didn't put up as much as a fight as he would have on any other day. Something in the shadows of the trees on the other side of the clamp sight seamed to have caught his eye.

When the sound of the boys making their way high above ground and into the safety of the trees filled his ears Thorin turned all his attention to the danger before him.

There had to be at least twelve wolves before him and by the frantic way they moved and the ribs that were visable, they were hungry. The one in front – the leader if he wasn't mistaken – made a mad lung for him that was swiftly dodged. Another took its place but was met with a bloody death at the edge of his blade. And for a few minutes that was all it was, one would jump and would either be slain or dodged, only for two more to take its place. He was engrossed in the battle that he did not notice when one silently crept up from his blind spot, not till it had rammed into his back that is.

With a grunt he did his best to twist so that he landed on his back. It would be a deadly mistake to have your back to your enemies, and one you would only need to make once. He got his hand around the neck of his attacker and did his best to keep the razor sharp teeth away from his person and any important parts.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili's voice weaved with panic and coming closer. The youngest prince had jumped off the lowest branch with every intent to save his only uncle from those nasty wolves. Fili - being the ever fateful older sibling he is - followed right behind; he couldn't go and let Kili have all the fun now can he?

"Kili, Fili, run! Do as I said or Mahal help me your mother will hear of this!" If I live long enough to tell her, that is. The thought went through his mind as the beasts' teeth came much to close to his neck.

The sound of Kili's voice attracted the attention of the remaining wolves. The four-legged monsters turned towards the smaller and easier prey like the hungry beast they were.

The King fought with renew strength but try as he might, he could not dislodge his attacker. Even as the remaining pack members quickly made their way towards their helpless and untrained pray.

"NO!"

* * *

**_A/N: I wasn't planing on cutting it off there but I couldn't figure out a way to finish it. I know this story isn't going to get much traffic but I would be forever grateful if you drop in a review, even if it's just pointing out something. asking a question or simply telling me to get off my lazy ass to update. Thank y'all and I hope you enjoyed! _**


End file.
